Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2013/Tom
Presentation Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Hey guys, Tom here. Just some things I want to show you. This is just me talking and not some company guy who’s all official and stuff. Most of the stuff I’m about to show are ideas that will likely never be made into a full article, but are cool enough to show in my opinion. There will also be some stuff about upcoming articles, of course. Tom’s Henry Heroism This idea will most likely make it as an article. I’m basically going to work on the storyboard by myself, and then the others can basically add lines and funny stuff since I’m me and me isn’t really good at that. I want it to be a very sweet but sad story, and although not really related to Christmas, it will take place during wintertime (it’ll take place right before Osaka’s Henry Holidays, though it’ll probably be finished later). It’ll be more serious than other Henry fics and there will be some references to Community as well as the Mails themselves (or maybe just Fantendo in general). This is basically the first chapter in a nutshell: The Mails get into a huge fight. When they decide to split up for good, they magically turn into animated characters. Both confused and frightened, they all decide to stay with each other for just a little longer to find out what’s going on. When they leave the hangout, they notice everything changed, to an animated, fantasy-like world. Soon after that, Tom shows up. After introducing himself he explains what’s going on. He explains that when friends that are as close as the Mails decide to split up for good, they end up in an alternate dimension called ‘the Land of Imanimation’, and the only way to turn into their real selves is to find the meaning of friendship. Tom offers to guide the Mails through their quest, and they desperately accept, not knowing what to do else. I have way more planned out, and I understand it sounds kinda uninteresting and dull for now, but it would spoil things. Also there are a lot of things that don’t make sense, I’m aware of that and it’ll all be explained. Expect it to be better and deeper than The Quest for Christmas, I’ll really try to make it something good. Besides, there are basically (less than) 9 very talented people that’ll assist me in making it this time. I’ll try to work on it during winter break, so expect to hear more soon. It’ll also feature a few winter-like songs. Henry/Fantendo Crime Fiction This idea probably won’t make it as an article, unless people want to help me work on it. It was an idea that I’ve had for like 30 minutes now, so it’s not really worked out well. A mature and serious story around Mason’s death. It turns out he was murdered, but by who stays unknown (no, he didn’t die because of Elise’s blood and thunder poke). Was it one of the Mails? One of the other Fantendo members? Was it even just one person? The story also focuses on Spark’s departure with Fantendo, Mapman’s break, Doh’s inactivity, and whatever Hayden did this year... and uh, many more stuff. Idk it was supposed to sound exiting. In all seriousness, it would be a Fantendo fiction with the Henries as main characters (simply because I know them best) but also other people. ’Umbrella’ This idea will probably make it as an article, but not soon. My currently unnamed author-appealing game takes place between seasons 3 and 4 of Community, and it focuses on Dan Harmon (executive producer of Community S1-3 and 5) on a magical quest back to Harmontown after being kicked out by David Guarascio and Moses Port right after season 3 ended. At his quest, Harmon meets a lot of heroes in the many different worlds, which all, as you may have guessed, are based on things I like. There are supporting characters that only make cameo’s, and also partners which can assist Harmon in battle, so it would probably turn out to be something like a mix between Paper Mario and uuuh… some fighting game. I didn’t really think this through, it’s just a small idea that can grow into an article once I really take the time for it. TaBooki: Growing Up I’m completely gonna redo TGU, partly since I now just think it’s pretty bad. There isn’t that much to say now other than that it’ll be a combination of my plans for the whole series, which would’ve consisted out of 4/5 games if I actually did stuff around here, but also very different from what I first had in mind for the whole series. The basic idea is that it’ll be a 2D-ish platformer, but not Mario-like (so much detail). There will be 4 characters to play as: TaBooki, Flynn, Theodor, and Renn (tentative). You’ll hear (much) more from it soon. The End It might’ve been a bit short and uninteresting, but at least you now know what’s coming (and what's not). I hope you still enjoyed it. Please stay tuned for some songs (and stuff I might have forgotten) that I’ll post within a few days. I’ll probably yell this at everyone that I’ll talk to until the end of time, but Merry Christmas! Hope you guys have a wonderful time. Alright, thanks in advance for reading, and thanks for organizing this, DK. It’s awesome. Day 6 Day 7 Day 8 Day 9 Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2013